


Secrets of a Stark

by AngelDemonx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Maria Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a sister, Tony has a secret sister, Tony-centric, bucky helps, but she’s alive!, who he thought was dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDemonx/pseuds/AngelDemonx
Summary: This is a story about how Tony thought he was alone in the world, about how he thought everyone he loved either was dead or hated his guts. But then his life takes a whole turn for the best.It starts out hard but there's nothing Tony Stark can't handle.((I'm horrible at descriptions, so please read the first chapter and everything will hopefully make more sense.))





	Secrets of a Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > This is an idea that just came to me, and I figured I could post this really short prologue and see if anyone likes it and whether I should continue. 
> 
> Basically, in this story, Tony has a little sister who he believed had died along with Howard and Maria, but the truth is that she had been taken by Hydra. The story revolves around and after the Civil War incident. I will focus mainly on Tony and the recovery of his sister. Bucky will play a huge part in this, he's not only going to be helping Tony's sister recover (given they both have similar experiences) but he will also try to mend Tony's heart. There will be a lot of Tony angst, I will focus on his fears and insecurities, as well as the pain of his past and how he feels lonely and also betrayed by everyone he once considered close friends. 
> 
> I'm either going to make this a Winteriron or a Stony fanfic but I'm leaning more towards Bucky/Tony since I see them interacting more in this story due to the plot. But I'm open to suggestions!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) !!!!

Prologue

 

_"Tony, are mommy and daddy going to be back soon?"_

**Did you know?**

_"Of course." I smiled down at her, "you know they would never miss your birthday."_

**I didn't know it was him.**

_"I know, but I miss them." Her big brown eyes filled with tears, a sight that broke my heart._

**Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?**

_“Me too," I smiled sadly, "but hey, how about you open one of my presents a day early? That ought to cheer you up right?"_

**...Yes**

_“A necklace!" She giggled, and held it up by the lace to see it better. She loved jewelry, something she picked up from mom. "Thank you thank you thank you!! I love it!"_

**Do you even remember them?**

_“Tony!" The doors to Emma's room burst open, breaking the smile from my face. "Get Emma, we have to hide! NOW, MOVE!" Without asking any questions, I picked her up and ran after Howard, ignoring the scared and confused look in her eyes._

**I remember all of them.**

_“I'm scared!" She cried, her small hands playing nervously with the necklace. "Why is daddy yelling? Where are we going?" She asked frantically, watching my shaking hands with wide cautious eyes as I quickly strapped her seat belt._

**This isn't going to change what happened.**

_“Don't be scared. Mommy, daddy, and you are just going on a little trip," I forced a smile, trying hard to stay strong and not scare her any further. "Don't tell mom I told you, but it's part of your birthday surprise." I winked, but her frown only deepened, giving away she didn't believe me._

**I don't care. He killed my mom.**

_"You're not coming?" Her voice broke. I could see it in her eyes, by the way she was looking at me, that she was afraid. So, so afraid. "I don't want to leave without you!"_

**He's my friend.**

_“I'll meet you guys there." I kissed her forehead. "I promise you, I'll be there when you wake up in the morning." I brushed her tears away and ignored as she yelled my name and begged me to stay with her. After giving my mom a quick kiss on the cheek, I closed the door to my fathers car. I felt empty as I watched them drive off, a feeling I haven't stopped feeling ever since that night._

**So was I.**

 

<><><>


End file.
